


Seeing Double

by Jellybean96



Series: A World Remade [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke's Halloween costume really amuses Raven and Octavia





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, babes! Got a new one for ya. This one's a little Halloween-themed fic for ya. It's not super Halloween-y, but it's got some elements and mentions. This one was written pretty quickly too, and since it's still Halloween in my part of the world, I figured I'd post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I think we should do a couple's costume this year," Clarke says as she relaxes on Bellamy's bed in his apartment, her current homework assignment laid out in front of her as she works. Well, attempts to work, would be more accurate.

Bellamy glances up from the book he'd been reading, sitting right next to her. "You do?"

She shrugs. "Maybe. I think it could be fun. We didn't do it last year cause we'd just started dating, but this year we're engaged, so I think it might be fun to do a couple's costume."

He quirks a brow at her. "You are aware that Raven is going to tease us relentlessly for doing a couple's costume, right?"

"And so will your sister," she adds. "But I still want to do one."

"Okay. What should we be, then?"

Her brows knit together and she bites her lip between her teeth. "I'm not sure. Something...us, though. Something that's perfectly us."

He smiles and nods. "Alright. Let's think about it for a few days and then we can figure out what the best costume idea would be."

"Yeah, okay." She looks at her assignment before glancing back up at her fiancé. "Hey, could you help me with this for a second?"

"What is it?"

"It's for my art history class."

"You remember that I'm not getting my degree in art, right?"

She rolls her eyes playfully at him. "Yes, I know. But it's still technically history. I just need to fact check a couple of things and you're pretty knowledgeable about this stuff."

"Couldn't you just check online?" he asks. "Or in your textbook?"

"I left my textbook in my dorm room," she explains, turning more to face him. She lets a small smile curl onto her lips. "And you're so much better than the internet."

He grows a smile of his own. "Yeah, I guess I do have a certain appeal."

She laughs quietly. "Uh-huh. Just help me with my homework." She leans forward and gives him a slow kiss. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can focus all of my attention on you."

Bellamy's lips chase after her when she pulls away. "Let me see that assignment?" he shifts on the bed, setting his book aside and twisting his body to get a better look at her assignment.

She laughs quietly at him again, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she wraps an arm over his back and hugs him. She smiles as she listens to him explain different aspects of earth's history to her, the excitement in his voice making her fall even more in love with him.

.

.

.

"Alright, spill it, what are you two supposed to be?" Raven asks, tilting back her drink cup as she watches her friends. The Halloween party is in full-swing around them, other young adults surrounding them with drinks in their hands while dancing.

Clarke glances up at Bellamy before looking back at Raven, adjusting the front of her costume to make it a little more comfortable. "Uh...we're Wanheda and her Knight. I thought it was kind of obvious."

Raven snorts. "No way. You guys are ridiculous."

"I happen to think we're pretty clever," Bellamy responds, wrapping his arm around Clarke's waist as he takes a sip from his own drink. He quickly sidesteps a half-drunk guy that moves past them, shouting and laughing with a couple of other guys.

"You two idiots aren't the first ones to dress as Wanheda and her Knight," Raven reminds them. "People have been doing it for years."

"But they're the first ones to actually look like Wanheda and her Knight," Octavia remarks as she approaches the scene, her own drink in hand and a slight flush to her cheeks from dancing.

"What are you talking about, O?" Bellamy directs at his sister.

"Oh, come on, Bell. Seriously?" Octavia asks with a raised brow. "You're obsessed with history and Clarke is obsessed with art. And you're both obsessed with Wanheda and her Knight in a weird way. Clearly you had to have noticed how similar you two look to the actual photo of them."

"It's a grainy photo," Bellamy counters, "anyone could look like them."

Octavia shakes her head. "Nope. I'm serious. If you guys wanna kiss so I can take a picture from a certain angle then I'll show you a side-by-side and you can see for yourselves how eerily similar you look to them."

Bellamy shakes his head. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Bellamy, I think it'll be fun," Clarke says as she looks up at him with a smile, tilting her chin up to rest on his chest. "What harm is it really going to do?"

He sighs heavily. "Fine. We can take the photo."

Clarke's smile widens. "You're the best." She leans up on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"While that was cute," Octavia interjects, "it wasn't really the angle I was looking for, so let's try this again. I know you've both seen the photo, so you know how to pose."

"I'll hold your drinks while you figure that out," Raven says, setting down her cup to grab theirs. "I am dying to see how this turns out."

Bellamy sighs and pulls Clarke closer to him, gently cupping her cheeks in his hands. She smiles up at him, resting her own hands on his waist, giving it a small squeeze.

Bellamy smiles back and removes one hand from her cheek as he leans down to capture her lips in his, kissing her deeply and slowly.

Clarke's toes curl at the sensation and she kisses him back just as deeply. She rises up a little on her toes to get closer to him. She loves so much about him and can't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Well, that's definitely a keeper," Octavia says, pulling them out of their moment. "Great job, you two. Now, are you ready for the side-by-side comparison?"

"Do we really have a choice in this?" Bellamy asks, breaking the kiss with Clarke to focus his attention on his sister.

"No, you don't," she replies, messing with the screen of her phone.

Clarke laughs quietly and pats him gently on the chest, taking her cup back from Raven. "Just let her have this, Bellamy. Let her have some fun."

"Even though it's at our expense?"

"You're her brother. Isn't it kind of written in stone for this kind of stuff to happen?"

He sighs heavily. "It's been happening all my life so you think I'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah, you'd think."

"Okay," Octavia speaks up, drawing their attention back to her. She taps on her screen a few more times before turning it around so the other three can see it.

"Wait, which one is them?" Raven asks curiously, leaning toward the phone and narrowing her eyes. "I can't tell."

"Exactly my point," Octavia says with a smirk. "They're identical to the real deal. It's uncanny."

"You doctored it," Bellamy suggests, mostly to ease his own mind. "That's the only explanation for that."

Octavia pulls her phone down with a small laugh. "Face it, big brother. You and your fiance are the spitting images of Wanheda and her Knight."

"Too bad no one actually knows what they look like," Clarke pipes in. "Otherwise we could know for sure. A lot of people look similar from the side. I don't think there's any use in arguing about it. Can we all just enjoy the rest of our Halloween?" She quirks a brow and raises her cup to her lips, taking a long sip.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Bellamy agrees, dropping a kiss to Clarke's temple, smiling against her. Sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!


End file.
